The invention relates generally to the mounting of accessories on a rifle, and more particularly to a clamp that supports an accessory and rigidly clamps onto the bayonet lug of a rifle.
Military rifles such as the M-16 are used in a wide variety of operational situations. Each rifle is typically equipped with a lug near its muzzle end for the mounting of a bayonet. However, some situations may require the use of different rifle accessories such as a flashlight, a laser sighting device, a scope, etc. Optimal positioning of many of these accessories is near the muzzle end of the rifle. Accordingly, attachment of such accessories using the rifle""s bayonet lug is desirable. Attachment could be accomplished by coupling the accessory directly to the bayonet lug via a coupling or clamp. Alternatively, the accessory could be mounted to a universal mounting rail that is clamped onto the bayonet lug. For example, there is an accessory mounting rail (manufactured in accordance with Military Standard 1913) designed to serve as the attachment point for a number of different accessory devices.
The accessory or accessory mounting rail should be easily and quickly attachable to a rifle without the need for any tools or any modification of the rifle. Further, once mounted, the accessory or accessory mounting rail should be secure and maintain its position after the rifle is fired.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a clamp that securely attaches to the bayonet lug of a rifle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clamp that can be attached to a rifle""s bayonet lug without the use of any tools or modification of the rifle while supporting an accessory or accessory mounting rail.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a clamp that attaches to a rifle""s bayonet lug and maintains its position after the rifle is fired.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious hereinafter in the specification and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, a bayonet lug clamp for use with a rifle having a T-shaped bayonet lug with slots formed in a central portion thereof. A housing is configured to slidingly engage the T-shaped bayonet lug. A lever is pivotally coupled to the housing for movement towards and away therefrom. A jaw, movably mounted in the housing, has teeth protruding therefrom. The teeth are aligned with the slots in the bayonet lug when the housing is slid thereon. A piston/cylinder assembly has its cylinder pivotally coupled to the lever and its piston slidingly supported partially within the cylinder and coupled to the jaw. When the lever is pivoted towards the housing with the teeth aligned with the slots in the bayonet lug, the piston/cylinder assembly presses the jaw against the bayonet lug as the teeth engage the slots. The lever can be locked to the housing in order to assure that the clamp does not move when the rifle is fired. In terms of using the present invention as a mount assembly, the lever can incorporate an accessory mounting rail so that a variety of rifle attachments can be coupled thereto when the clamp is locked onto the rifle""s bayonet lug.